At Least We have each other (Unwnated Episode 4)
This Episode was written by Berglund Plot Jordan Carver and Will Atwood are orphan's in a near by Orphanage in their new home In London.Will is British while Jordan came from America. Ms.Griffin,beats Jordan. Will and Jordan find an old Apartment where the can chill.After awhile some weird guy start's following Will and Jordan.Meanwhile Jasmine let's Lydia, Cody, and Tyson stay in an old house that her parents use to own. Cast Will Poulter as Will Atwood Jordan (davenport13) as Jordan Carver Erik Stocklin as David Guest Cast Angelina Jolie as Ms.Griffin Niall Horan as Tyler At least we have each other. Jordan sat in the window at the only place she could ever really call home, to her. It wasn't home. Home is where your mom and dad, and pet's are.Not an Orphanage. That's not home. That's a substitute for those that are Unwanted and have no home. "Hey Jordie." A voice said Jordan turned around and saw her friend Will. Will was originally from London, that's where the Orphanage was. No Orphanage would take Jordan in America so they took her in at London. "Hey will." She smiled "I brought you a hamburger." Will cheered. He sat next to Jordan at the window and handed her the burger. Jordan took a bite, her eyes widened. "Where did you get this!?! It's so good!" she muffled between bites. "My secret." Will put his arm around Jordan and his head on her shoulder. "It's always cool here." he sighed. That is true, it was always cool in London. it was either 40 or 50 degrees during the winter time, fall either 50 or 60 and in summer either 60 or 70. It was better than where Jordan came from, Where she came from. it was 30 degrees during winter. A small fire burned on the other side of the room. This room was where all the Orphan's would sleep, Jordan and Will's bed's were next to each other. And other Orphans where spread out. all ages, ranging from 9 years old to 19. Jordan laid down on the Window seat, Will grabbed a Blanket and laid next to her. Jordan stared out that window, The same window she stared out when she was 14. Hoping someone would want her, "The city is nice before sunset." Will mumbled "It dose." Jordan agreed Will kissed the top of her head. "I love you giggles." he said "I love you too Nemo." Jordan giggled The door swung open It was the lady that ran the Orphanage. "Oh my!" She exclaimed "You two get away from each other now!" "You disgusting brit..." she murmured about Will. "Don't talk about him like that!" Jordan yelled "Excuses me?" The lady scoffed "You called him a disgusting brit! NEVER TALK TO MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" Jordan yelled "I've had it with you Juvenile Delinquent!" The lady growled She smacked Jordan and threw her on the ground. The Lady kicked her. "Ms.Griffin!" Will yelled "Stop!" Ms.Griffin walked away from Jordan. "you come with me." she said to Will. Will walked out with Ms.Griffin. "Mr.Martin will deal with you." Jordan heard Ms.Griffin mumble. Will looked back at Jordan. Ms.Griffin shut the door. 15 minuets passed, Will finally came back, He had a bruise on his face, Jordan was still sitting in the Window seat. "W-w-w-what did they do to you?" Jordan stuttered. She brushed her hand across the bruise. "He just smacked me." Will sighed Will walked over to his bed and laid down on it. "We're never getting out of here." he said "I lost all hope too." Jordan mumbled Meanwhile Lydia, Cody, and Joseph looked for for Tyson. "We have to find him!" Lydia groaned "Why do you care so much about him?" Cody questioned "He was my only friend!" Lydia yelled "I need to find him." Lydia ran out into the street, A car bumped into Lydia. "Get out of the way!"a man yelled "So sorry," Joseph yelled he and Cody ran out into the street and walked Lydia to the other side. Lydia walked into a cafe' it was warm and smelled wonderful. Jasmine sat down at a table "Lydia!" She cheered. "Hi Jas." "Cody and Joseph..." Jasmine added "Anything you need?" Jasmine asked "We have nowhere to sleep, or stay." Cody said "Oh, My parents abandoned the most lovely house." Jasmine bragged. "You rats can stay there." "Let me walked you there." David watched Lydia and her friends walk out. "Someday..." he growled As Lydia, Cody, and Joseph relaxed Jordan and Will where still stuck in the Orphanage. "We need to get out here." Jordan said to Will "But how?" He asked "I don't know," Other orphan's came in the room. "We're never getting out." A boy said. "Shut up Tyler." Will mumbled "You wanna go?"